Flashes
by nanafics
Summary: UA e Slash. Drabbles e double drabbles de Sam e Dean, e do relacionamento que surge daí. Os drabbles não são independentes.
1. Chapter 1

Sam virou o pescoço, acompanhando a obra-prima que acabara de passar por ele.

Um homem alto – mas não tão grande quanto ele, com seus 1,90m de um corpo muitíssimo bem esculpido pela academia e boa alimentação – olhos verdes parecidíssimos com os seus, cabelo curto e arrepiado, uma boca pecaminosa – não havia outra palavra pra descrevê-la – e um perfume tentador.

Por um instante, pensou ser algum novo aluno. Estavam no início do semestre letivo, afinal. Mas ele caminhava com muita propriedade e certeza pelo corredor apinhado de alunos, pra ser novato.

Ia ser dono daquele cara antes do fim do semestre.


	2. Chapter 2

Entrou na sala, suspirando frustrado. Sentou-se perto de Angélica, grande amiga sua. Pequena, loira, linda, sorridente. Ah, era um caso passado, também.

"Oi, Sam. Ânimo, meu amigo! Que cara é essa? É o último semestre! Daqui a seis meses, teremos nossos respeitosos canudos de Administradores"- exclamou a mulher, tentando arrancar um sorriso do moreno carrancudo.

"Vi um cara, Angie, há uns dois dias, no corredor. Não paro de pensar nele um instante sequer. Parecia saído daquelas propagandas de barbeador, sabe, de tão bonito. E não o vi mais, embora tenha passado cada instante procurando por essa faculdade, enrolando nos corredores."

"Não se preocupe. Hora ou outra, ele aparece. É só o começo do período. Ele deve ter entrado agora."

Após o sinal soar, a porta foi fechada, produzindo seu ruído característico.

Ao levantar o olhar para o novo professor, que já colocava a sua bolsa sobre a mesa e buscava uma caneta pra fazer a chamada, Samuel só pôde exclamar:

"Puta merda, Angie. Achei ele."

E sorriu, com as lindas covinhas aparecendo.

Angélica olhou e se embasbacou, também.

"Sam, seu gosto pra homem é melhor que o meu. Que gato!"

"Bem que ele podia ser gay ou bi, né, loira?"


	3. Chapter 3

E, atendendo a todas as preces de Sam, Angélica ouviu uma fofoca quentíssima no banheiro feminino. Que o novo professor era gay.

"Samuel, você é um filho da mãe sortudo. Sortudo!" – Angélica praticamente gritou, no meio do corredor lotado, ao avistar seu gigante amigo.

Sam, por sua vez, observou-a correr até ele, com cara de paisagem.

"Hein?"

"Ele é gay, Sam. Ouvi agorinha mesmo a fofoca no banheiro feminino. Que ele saiu de onde lecionava justamente por terem descoberto um caso com um aluno".

"Hum... Ele deve ter se tornado arredio. Isso deve tornar as coisas mais difíceis... e interessantes".


	4. Chapter 4

Três malditas semanas e nenhum avanço.

Sam havia tentado de tudo: esbarrões acidentais, dúvidas sem nexo ao fim da aula, chamá-lo pra jantar... Até sua cara de cachorro pidão havia feito, e nada. Tudo polidamente recusado por Dean.

Modéstia a parte, sabia que tinha beleza, tinha charme, tinha covinhas de matar qualquer um.

Fora feito pra conquistar aquele homem, mas não conseguia dar nem um passo na direção dele que o loiro se afastava, ao invés de se aproximar.

Numa última tentativa, desesperançada, foi que o professor resolveu ceder.

Marcaram um lanche num lugar próximo à universidade, após as aulas.


	5. Chapter 5

Na hora marcada, Dean já o esperava, tomando um café.

Num primeiro momento, o professor procurou sondar se havia entendido o interesse de Samuel de forma correta.

Este, por sua vez, empenhou-se em deixar a situação bem clara, por meio de olhares, sorrisos e palavras. E estava na cara do loiro que ele havia captado, ao corar como um tomate.

-Samuel, compreendo seu interesse. Da mesma forma que você foi sincero, também serei. Além de professor e aluno, não existirá mais nada aqui. Entendidos?

Dito isso, recolheu sua pasta e partiu, deixando o outro tonto com o furacão que passou.

[NOTA] Desculpem, mas troquei os personagens sem querer... nos capítulos 1, 2 e 3 eram Sam e Dean. Já no 4º coloquei Jensen e Jared... Não que faça muita diferença, já que eles estão totalmente descaracterizados, mas... existe a continuidade. :D


End file.
